Scoob
| screenplay = * Jack Donaldson * Derek Elliott * Matt Lieberman }} | story = | based on = | starring = | music = Michael Giacchino | cinematography = | editing = Ryan Folsey | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Entertainment | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Scoob!' is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy action/adventure film featuring characters from the ''Scooby-Doo franchise. Animated by Reel FX for Warner Animation Group, the film is directed by Tony Cervone, written by Kelly Fremon Craig, and stars the voices of Frank Welker, Zac Efron, Will Forte, Amanda Seyfried, Gina Rodriguez, and Tracy Morgan. It is a reboot of the Scooby-Doo film series, and is intended to be the first film of a proposed Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on May 15, 2020, by Warner Bros. Pictures. Premise Voice cast * Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo * Zac Efron as Fred Jones **Pierce Gagnon as Young Fred * Amanda Seyfried as Daphne Blake **Mckenna Grace as Young Daphne * Gina Rodriguez as Velma Dinkley **Ariana Greenblatt as Young Velma * Will Forte as Shaggy Rogers **Iain Armitage as Young Shaggy * Tracy Morgan as Captain Caveman * Ken Jeong as Dynomutt, Dog Wonder * Kiersey Clemons as Dee Dee Sykes * Mark Wahlberg as Blue Falcon * Jason Isaacs as Dick Dastardly Production Development On June 17, 2014, Warner Bros. announced that they would end the Scooby-Doo film series with Randall Green writing a new film. On August 17, 2015, Tony Cervone was hired to direct the animated film on the script by Matt Lieberman, while Charles Roven and Richard Suckle would produce the film along with Allison Abbate. Dan Povenmire would be involved in a creative capacity and would executive produce the film. At 2016 CinemaCon, the film's official title was announced to be S.C.O.O.B., about Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Machine gang working for a larger organization. The film is intended to lead into a Hanna-Barbera Cinematic Universe. In September 2016, it was reported that Dax Shepard would be directing the film along with Cervone, whilst he would also write the script along with Lieberman. In October 2018, it was announced that Shepard was no longer a part of the project and was replaced by Kelly Fremon Craig as screenwriter. Casting In March 2019, Frank Welker was revealed to be reprising his role as Scooby-Doo, while Will Forte, Gina Rodriguez, and Tracy Morgan signed on to voice Shaggy, Velma, and Captain Caveman, respectively.Will Forte, Gina Rodriguez and Tracy Morgan to Star in Animated Scooby-Doo Movie (Exclusive) Later that month, Zac Efron and Amanda Seyfried joined the voice cast as Fred and Daphne.Warner Bros.’ Animated Scooby-Doo Finds Its Fred & Daphne In Zac Efron & Amanda Seyfried Matthew Lillard and Grey Griffin, the longtime voices of Shaggy and Daphne, respectively, claimed that they had not been contacted about the decision to recast their roles.‘Scooby-Doo’ Reboot: Shaggy Actor Matthew Lillard Wasn’t Told He Was Being Replaced Comicbook.com, Retrieved March 26, 2019 Efron's casting as Fred also marks the first time the character will not be voiced by Welker, not counting the times the character was a child or portrayed in live-action. In April 2019, Ken Jeong and Kiersey Clemons were announced to be joining the cast.Ken Jeong & Kiersey Clemons Toon Up For Warner Bros.’ ‘Scoob’ In May 2019, Mark Wahlberg and Jason Isaacs were added to the cast, with Mckenna Grace, Iain Armitage, Ariana Greenblatt and Pierce Gagnon cast as young versions of Daphne, Shaggy, Velma and Fred, respectively.Mark Wahlberg & Jason Isaacs Board Warner Bros.’ ‘Scoob’ Deadline, May 10, 2019'Captain Marvel', 'Young Sheldon' Stars Join Animated Scooby-Doo Movie (Exclusive) The Hollywood Reporter, May 13, 2019Scooby-Doo Film ‘Scoob’ Finds Its Young Velma and Fred (Exclusive) Release The film is scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Pictures on May 15, 2020. Previously, the film was set for a September 21, 2018 release. References }} External links * Category:2020 3D films Category:2020 computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2020s adventure films Category:Films directed by Tony Cervone Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American animated films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American mystery films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Comedy mystery films Category:Reboot films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Scooby-Doo animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Screenplays by Kelly Fremon Craig